cnrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Selenarctos Space Assets
This Wiki page contains information about the CNRP nation of Selenarctos. Please do not edit. __TOC__ Freeside Freeside is a single Island Three O'Neil Cylinder habitat located at the Earth-Moon Lagrange Point 4 (L4). Freeside was constructed by the Corporate Republic of Ceylon (originally Sri Lanka, subsequently reincarnated as Guyana and the Lunar Republic) and purchased by Selenarctos under President Diokno's government. Eight Island 3 habitats were constructed by the Republic and of these, Freeside was the only habitat owned by a foreign nation. Following the fall of the Lunar Republic, Selenarctos maintained ownership of Freeside and continues administration of the habitati's small population. Also in the wake of the Lunar Republic's collapse, Selenarctos conducted a survey of remaining Lunar Republic space assets in LEO and the L1, L4, and L5 points. Small amounts of equipment were preserved and two island two habitats with an atmosphere but minimal other functionality were sealed and kept. The remaining five island three habitats and twenty-eight island two habitats were pushed out of orbit and collided with uninhabited portions of the moon. At 32km long and 6.4km in diameter, the an Island 3 habitat supports a theoretical maximum population of 24 million people. Freeside currently supports a population of 10,000 as ongoing construction and terraforming inside of the habitat continue. Even when complete, the population is expected to grow slowly due to heavy immigration controls that limit permanent residency to Selenarctos citizens and require most citizens to pay for transportation costs to the habitat. Freeside Government *'Mayor:' Ferderand Cabrerawas, Term: (OOC: 2/23/12 to present) *'Director of Colonization:' Miles Carrera, Term: (OOC: 2/9/12 to present) Other Notes STRICTLY CLASSIFIED: Sixty soldiers from the 1st Mechanized/1st Regiment deep cover unit are active on board Freeside. They are hidden among local residents, who do not know they are employed by the Army, work ordinary jobs as a part of their cover (though many work for the Freeside local police department), and generally maintain a low-key existence among the otherwise-civilian population. Their deployment and identity is held only by the highest level government officials; not even the Mayor of Freeside is aware of their presence on board his habitat. In the chaos surrounding the Lunar Republic's demise, a dedicated military comm was installed on Freeside for 1st/1st troops to use in case of an emergency. STRICTLY CLASSIFIED: Freeside is protected by a small array of Goalkeeper Black systems. These gun modules provide 360/360 coverage around the station and double coverage over docking bays. The Goalkeeper Black system is a 30mm Goalkeeper CIWS modified for use in space mounted in a retractable, stealthy enclosure protecting against radar and visual inspection. Development and installation of the Goalkeeper Black array was kept on the highest levels of confidentiality, and is known only to top government, and a select few individuals in the Air Force and Hernandez-Segura Systems Special Projects. Kármán Shuttle The Kármán-class Shuttle was designed by the Selenarctos Aerospace Consortium to replace multi-stage rockets used for the Moon Landing, construction the Mars Rocket and the Mars Rocket II, and heavy lifting to orbit. The Kármán Shuttle is a single-stage craft capable of carrying passengers and cargo from the ground to Low Earth Orbit and back again. The Selenarctos Space Program currently operates four Kármán-class Shuttles. Crew A minimum flight crew of two (a pilot and a copilot) is required to fly a Kármán Shuttle, however life support can sustain up to sixteen personnel for the duration of a mission. A full flight crew consists of four personnel: a pilot, a copilot, a flight commander/communications officer and a navigator, leaving space for up to twelve passengers, though standard procedure is not to exceed eight passengers. Carrying more than four passengers reduces space available for cargo. Propulsion The Kármán Shuttle is designed to take off horizontally along a runway the same as a conventional plane and reach orbit using only it's own power. To accomplish this, the shuttle contains 4 separate engine types: turbofan jet engines, rocket engines, ramjets and scramjets, and two of each engine type for a total of 8 engines. From the runway, the Shuttle uses turbofan jet engines to take off and reach Mach 2.5 where the ramjets take over further accelerating to Mach 4.8 where the scramjets replace the ramjets. The scramjets continue the Shuttle's continuation up to Mach 12.0, where the rocket engines take over and launch the shuttle into orbit. Navigation At the time of their creation, the Kármán Shuttle featured the most advanced navigational computers developed in Selenarctos to date. A trio of computers monitor shuttle performance, location, flight conditions, operator patterns and the possibility of a failure in the other computers to provide a complete flight plan, without input from the ground in necessary. To provide current location, the Shuttle uses a combination of satellite-based GPS, ground-based navigation beacons and automated star/ground landmark navigation, though it can rely soley on any single system should the other two fail or become unavailable. The Shuttle's computers are capable of completing an entirely automated flight from takeoff to orbit to landing, however the Space Program has no plans to implement such a feature. Flight Controls All of the Kármán Shuttle's controls are fly-by-wire with multiple redundancies and force feedback, providing the pilot with real-time, tactile feedback of the Shuttle's performance. Fully customizable HUDs provide the pilot and copilot with any information they or the Shuttle's computers deem important, including weather conditions, fuel reserves, engine performance and even nearby air/spacecraft. Technical Details *Length: 47.206m *Wingspan: 25.100m *Height: 15.292m *Mass (Empty): 128,000kg *Max Payload: 40,000kg *Operating Altitude: 0 (sea level) to 1000km *Payload: 25,000kg to 700km, less than 18,000kg to 1000km *Number built: 10 Additional Links *Kármán Shuttle Announcement Thread Orbital Launch Loop To aid in space endeavors, Selenarctos began construction of an Orbital Launch Loop under the direction of President Melchoro Diokno. Over 2,000 km long and 80 km high, the finished loop stretches from Panay to Yap over central Selenarctos and can place nearly 500kg of cargo, goods, or people into LEO in a single, low cost launch. Though the launch loop is usually used well below operational capacity, it remains the primary supply line to Freeside for goods and services that must be produced ground side. There are two other known launch loops operating in the world: one in mainland Tianxia, and one in the equatorial Atlantic constructed by the Lunar Republic and operated by the Athenian Federation. Selenarctos owns a 30% stake in the Tianxian launch loop. Political Repercussions The launch loop was sold to the people of Selenarctos as a way to reboot an economy struggling to emerge from a decade long recession. Though economists may debate the impact of the launch loop, the economy did improve at the same time as the launch loops construction, due at least in part to the government's incredible expenditure to develop the advanced materials and polymers industry necessary to produce the launch loop. Launch loop expenditure can be directly correlated to the founding of the Artega Group, one of the leading military manufacturers, whose advanced production and assembly techniques have seen widespread adoption throughout the greater Manila region. Construction of the Launch Loop also led to the annexation of Yap, a small island off the far east cost of Leyte, but none-the-less significant as the only annexation and territorial expansion by Selenarctos in over twenty years. Mars Rocket The Mars Rocket is a single stage, long range rocket designed to transport a crew of 18 from earth to martian orbit. Two Mars Rockets (the Mars Rocket I and the Mars Rocket II) were constructed in orbit to transport crew and supplies to Mars to build the Selenarctos Mars Base. Both Mars Rockets were retired after their return voyage from Mars. (link) *Range: LEO to Mars (6 month path) *Number Built: 2 Kaptan Class Orbital Relay Vessels The Kaptan Orbital Relay Vessel, virtually identical to the Mars Rocket from the outside, was designed to transport cargo and personnel from the low earth orbit range of the Kamran Shuttle and Orbital Launch Loop up to higher orbits and beyond to lunar orbit. It possesses reduced fuel capacity compared to the Mars Rocket, but carries much more cargo and features an expanded life support system to support up to 100 passengers. Eight Kaptan Class Orbital Relay Vessels were constructed and continue operation by the Space Program. (link) *Range: LEO to lunar orbit *Number built: 8 Mars Base Selenarctos conducted a 10 year manned mission to Mars to explore and learn more about the red planet. A total of 36 people landed on Mars, transported by a pair of Mars Rockets, where they built the pictured Mars Base. The mission was commanded by astronaut Rey Ventura, a former pilot in the Selenarctos Air Force before he joined the Space Program. The Mars Base was powered by a small nuclear reactor, transported from Manila. Besides the nuclear reactor, plastic panels for the dome, and life support systems, the rest of the structure was built from local materials on the surface of Mars. Upon mission conclusion, the Mars Base was sealed and the crew returned to Selenarctos using the same ships that transported them to Mars. Other Lunar Republic Hardware Following the fall of the Lunar Republic, Selenarctos conducted an extensive cleanup effort of Lunar Republic hardware in Earth and Lunar orbit. Though most left behind by the Lunar Republic was little more than ruins and debris, a few items were salvaged and kept. Remaining Lunar Republic hardware in LEO, on the lunar surface, and at the L1, L4, and L5 points was indisputably destroyed. Island Two Habitats Two island two habitats at the L4 point that still held an atmosphere were claimed by Selenarctos. Uninhibited at the time and still today, these habitats remain in orbit and capable of sustaining life though significant maintenance efforts should be devoted to restoration before colonization efforts may begin. Space Vacuums The Lunar Republic operated a series of space ships devoted to cleaning up Earth orbit. Commonly called 'Space Vacuums,' Selenarctos recovered a pair of these, restored them to operational status, and resumed LEO cleanup efforts where the Lunar Republic left off. Category:Selenarctos Category:Space